All Hell Breaks Loose
by DannyM
Summary: The 12th is devastated. Montgomery is dead, Beckett is seriously wounded, Castle is desperate. When their new enemy reveals himself, the team has to do something before one of them becomes the killer's victim.  Spoilers from S3 finale and S4. I Own nothin
1. Only Battles

„ _For us, there is no victory. There are only battles"_

Detective Kate Beckett was never indefinite. She always knew what she want to do. She wanted to be a cop. She wanted to get that son of a bitch who killed her mother. She wanted to know every details, everything.

She solved dozens of cases, caught dozens of bad guys. Only one could get away.

„Rick Castle was there. He was there for her, on the ground, in the cemetry.

- Kate… sshhhh… please don't leave me. Kate, stay with me.

There was so much blood.

- Kate, I love you – he said.

And she closed her eyes."

Just an hour slipped away since they had arrived but for the team it was much longer time.

Castle tried to send her daughter home, but she stayed. Just like Martha. Both of them worried about Kate as much as the others did. Montgomery's death brought them closer so it was literally natural that everyone sat in the hospital's corridor.

There was silence as they waited. Esposito sat next to Lanie, he rest his arm on the woman's shoulder, fondle it over and over again. He knew how much Kate and Lanie were close to each other, so knew how hard it was for her

Ryan was walking up and down and squeezed a coffee. Since Montgomery's death they were so confused and now this. Jenny was the one who made him stronger. She was sitting now on a chair, Ryan sat next to her. They hugged each other, Jenny laid her head on his shoulder and as Castle watched them… He felt the same thing what he felt inside that storage container.

Jim Beckett was by his side. He said thank you to him for staying with Kate.

Castle's funny face disappeared, only worry left. And he felt guilty. If he moved just one second earlier, Kate wouldn't be…

He knew that it was not his fault but he thought different.

- Anyone here for Detective Beckett? – a doctor showed up, Jim immediately stood up.

- Yes, I'm her father? How is she?

- Well, she pulled through the operation but you know how dangerous this kind of injury. The next 24 hours will be critical but I think she's out of the woods.

Loud sighs could be noticed from the background.

- Can we see her?

- Yes but she needs rest. Don't make it too long.

Jim followed the doctor but turned back.

- Rick, I would like you to come.

Castle just stood there but moved a moment later and followed Jim. The doctor reached the room.

- Try to talk to her. Maybe that will help – and he left.

Jim took a deep breath when he stepped inside and saw her daughter. Smooth beeping filled in the room. Antiseptics smelled through the air. Castle went closer, the only thing what scared him was Beckett's pale face.

- I knew I'll be here once.

- What do you mean? – asked Castle.

- Here. Some hospital room where my daughter is fighting for her life.

- Kate is strong – said Castle – she'll survive this.

- You know – started the older Beckett – when she was a kid, Katie always played with the boys. She played football, played with little cars. She never got any babies for Christmas.

Castle smiled and he tried to picture Beckett as a little girl

- I think her mother's love made her the woman who she is now. A strong detective.

Jesus, I've never thought that some day she will be a cop. But after her mother died. everything changed.

Jim Beckett sighed.

- You're a dad. You know how protecting are we.

- Yes. I worry about Alexis every second.

- But you'll have to let her go. And for a dad, this is the hardest thing.

- I know and I'm scared.

Jim turned to Kate and sat down.

- Katie – his voice was shaking but he continued – my little daughter. It's Daddy. You have to be strong, honey. Somehow I took your mother's death but I can't lose you.

Katie, I need you to fight.

Few days earlier they were all together. They were all happy. Montgomery celebrated his 30th wedding anniversary. Lanie and Esposito finally revealed their relationship as a couple. Ryan and Jenny settled their wedding day. Beckett was about to spend the weekend with Josh, Castle would be with her daughter and Martha. But it was ruined in one hell of a second.

- I just can't believe this – sighed Lanie. Esposito and Ryan were with her, they were in the hospital's waiting room.

- She's a fighter. Gonna make it – said Ryan immediately.

- How can you be so sure?

- Because I know her. So as you, Lanie.

- I just… I can't lose her. We can't. We already lost Montgomery.

- Lanie, she's gonna make it – Esposito hugged her.

- What are we gonna do?

- We have to find the guy who did this – said Esposito.

- Absolutely – nodded Ryan – we can't waste any time or he'll escape.

- Where do you wanna start?

- In the cemetry. Maybe he left some prints or something.

- You want to leave? – asked Lanie in disbelief.

- We can't do anything here but we can catch the guy who shot her.

- I can't leave.

- No problem, just inform us if anything changes.

- Sure And guys just be careful, okay. If anything happens to you – Lanie started to cry.

- It's okay. You won't lose us – said Javier – let's go.

The scene of the shooting was railed off with a yellow tape. When the detectives have arrived memories came back about the shooting.

„ – _Captain Montgomery once said to me that for us there is no victory. There are only battles. And in the end the best you can hope for is to find a place to make your stand. And if you're very lucky, you find someone willing to stand with you…_

_The team listened Beckett's eulogy with sadness in their heart. They all knew that the Captain's death will change everything. _

_They were all there when the shot rang…"_

- Hey, Ryan. Are you okay? – asked Esposito when he saw his partners face.

- Yeah – Ryan went closer and saw the blood's trace on the ground. He took a deep breath.

- You sure, bro?

- Yeah, just… Man, this case. I mean we have already caught so many bastards but this. What if we are mess up.

- We won't, Ryan.

- I don't know…

- Come one, Kevin. What do you want? Give up? Let him walk away? – Javier was getting upset. He needed someone. Someone who understands him.

Ryan just stood there for a moment, knew that Esposito was right.

- Give up? Never.

- Now that's the Kevin Ryan I'm looking for. So, let's get him. We have to do that for Montgomery. For Beckett.

Ryan nodded.

- I thought a lot about this case

- So am I.

- But one thing still bugs me. The guy shot Kate and no one else. Why just her? He could easily kill all of us with a bomb or something else.

- She was the primary target. Whoever shot her, definitely has some connetcion to Johanna Beckett's murder.

- Montgomery was the only one who knew who killed Beckett's mother. He said to Kate that she died because of the events on that night 19 years ago. They killed an FBI agent. Pulgatti was put into jail but seven years later Johanna Beckett wanted to reexamine his case. So they killed her.

- Yes. Montgomery also said something about the guy who figured out what happened and wanted money to keep it secret. And this guy hired Dick Coonan to kill Johanna Beckett.

- And he also hired Lockwood to take Raglan and McCallister out. Montgomery was the last living person who knew what happened. Lockwood knew that Kate's investigation can lead us to his boss. So he wanted her dead.

- But Montgomery killed him before he could do anything. Lockwood is dead and our mystery bastard know that Beckett will keep digging until she find something. So when we are least except it, he strikes. Castle said that the shooter was there – Ryan followed Javier.

- It's a pretty long distance. This guy is a pro.

- He is. But so we are.


	2. Why?

„_He's been lying to us. He's been lying to us the whole time" _

**2 days later:**

Detective Kate Beckett always thought that she'll die in a line of duty, from a gunshot wound. She thought that after she died she'll be just a picture on the wall of the NYPD's Fallen. Nothing else. But after Castle stepped into her life, her opinion changed.

Maybe someone will remember her.

Lights everywhere. The cemetry, the grieving crowd, all gone. Just white lights.

Like no man's land. No roads, streets, people. Just Kate Beckett in the middle of nowhere.

- Where am I? – she thought as she looked around. She took a few steps.

- Kate – she heard a familiar but unexpected voice. Turned around and although she could barely withdrawn the figure, the voice was unmistakable.

- Captain? – Roy Montgomery was in front of her – what's going on?

- I think you know the answer – the captain stepped closer.

- Am I dead?

- Not yet. But you will be if you don't fight against it.

- Against what? – Kate was confused.

- Remorse – said the man and touched Kate's face – stop blaiming yourself, Kate. The one who is guilty, is me.

- Why? Why did you lie to us?

- It's complicated.

- No, it's not. You were the third cop along with Raglan and McAllister. In some way you caused my mother's death. But I told you, I forgive you.

- It's not that simple.

- Then tell me the truth. Who killed my mother? I need to know it, Roy.

- You already know it.

- Sir, you sacrificed yourself to save me. I told you that you didn't have to do that. But you died and didn't told me the whole truth. Tell me now. I have to close this case.

- I can't.

- Why not?

- Because you are the one who have to find out.

- It's not fair.

- Who said that the life is easy?

- Why are you doing this?

- Kate, you were the best cop whom I've ever trained. If anyone can solve this mistery, it's you.

- I can't do it, all alone.

- You're not alone. Castle is always by your side. As well as Lanie, Esposito and Ryan. They'll help you but you have to go back. For me, it's too late. But not for you. Get that bastard.

- I can't…

- Kate, I know this is hard. But you have to hang on.

- Sir, what am I suppose to do?

- Don't lose hope and strength – and the captain disappeared. Kate was speechless. She was incredibly scared, she was shaking. But someone touched her shoulder and she suddenly felt comfortable.

- Don't be afraid, darling.

- Mom? – she turned around and saw her mother.

- Katie, honey. I'm here.

- Mom! – Kate started to crying, Johanna Beckett wiped her tears away.

- You have to go back, sweetheart.

- Mom, I don't wanna go. Not without you. I miss you so much.

- I'm gonna always be with you – said Johanna and hugged her daughter.

- You promise?

- I promise.

The hospital room was blurred but somehow she knew that someone was there.

- Castle?

- Hey – said Kate as she looked up.

- Hey – said Castle softly – how are you feeling?

- Like being shot, I guess – Beckett gave a small smile to Castle, the writer was smiling, too.

- How long I was out?

- Three days. It's been a decade. We were worried.

- You were here the whole time, weren't you?

- Well, not just me.

- What do you mean?

- Everyone is here. Your father, Ryan, Esposito, Lanie. Even my mother, Alexis and Jenny.

- Really?

- Yes. Why? What did you think? That you are not important for anyone? Kate, there are a lot of people who loves you.

Kate just stared at him for a second.

- And do you know anything about the shooter?

- Always work – sighed Castle – can you just for one minute not to think about working?

- Hey, I was the one who got shot. I think I have the right to be a little bit mad.

- I just don't want you to work. You need rest.

- How bad was it? – asked Kate when she saw Castle's face as he tried to call back all the memories, pictures he saw in the cemetry. Seeing Kate on the ground with that bullet hole. The blood pool beneath her…

- Pretty bad – said finally Rick - they almost lost you on the table. They said that you lost too much blood.

- But I'm still here.

- You are.

Kate closed her eyes.

- Do you remember anything?

- Not much. I remember – Kate stopped here.

- Yes?

- You said it.

- Said what? – asked Castle but he already knew the answer.

- I love you – whispered Kate.

- Did you hear me?

- Every word.

Castle didn't tell another word.

- Do you feel wrong because of that?

- Never.

Kate smiled again and reached for Castle's hand. Castle squeezed it and kissed her forehead.

- I – began Castle but a nurse came in.

- Mr. Castle. Someone is calling you.

- Who?

- I don't know but he specifically want to talk to you.

- OK, thank you – said Castle – I'll be right back.

Beckett nodded and watched him as he left the room. Castle followed the nurse to the phone.

- Here you are.

- Thank you – said the man and spook up.

- Castle.

- Hello, Mr. Castle.

- Who is this?

- Someone who is responsible for Detective Beckett's injury.

- What do you want?

- I want her dead.

- Well, that isn't gonna happen. Anything else?

- You think you're smart enough to take out me. I have to disappoint you. You won't catch me, ever.

- Don't be so sure.

- Mr. Castle. You're investigating for 12 years now. And what do you know?

- We know a lot. You'll never…

- Listen to me. I won't sleep until you all die. After I killed you and Beckett I will go after the 12th team and take them out one by one. Just watch me! – and the line went dead.

Castle just stood there. He was worried about Kate and the others. And he quickly made his way back to Beckett's room.

- Hey – said Kate – who was it?

- You really wanna know?

- Of course. Castle, who called you?

- Your shooter.

- What? – Beckett didn't believe what she just heard – you're saying that he called you?

- Yes. He knew that you're alive. He said that he will take us out. All of us.

- You mean, Ryan and…

- Yes. Lanie, Esposito. According to the guy, no one is in safe.

- Okay, now I'm pissed. He shot me and now he want to kill everyone who means something to me.

- Kate…

- No, Rick. I just can't leave this alone. If he want to fight, then I'm fighting.


	3. Carry On The Fight

„_What do you want me to do here?"_

Detective Kate Beckett has never thought that her mother's death will be her first case. She spent three years to solve it and almost went crazy. But in the end she was able to let it go.

Then Castle showed up and Beckett got a chance to finally close it.

- Kate, please…

- Castle, don't – Kate Beckett was absolutely upset.

- You need to remain calm. You don't need any stress right now.

- Any stress? Castle, you just said that the guy who shot me called you and told you that he'll kill everyone I love.

- We will stop him.

- Listen to me. A few days ago I lost someone who made me this cop that you can see now. And he's gone. If anyone else dies because of me…

- Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. It's not your fault. Montgomery made a decision.

- Yes but…

- No buts, Kate. He chose this. He wanted to save you. And he did.

- How? He didn't even tell me who killed my mother, Castle. He died.

- I know he did. But together we will figure it out. I promise.

- How can you promise this?

- I just can – said Castle and waited for the response but Beckett remaint silent. They watched each other for a second. Castle was dying to know what did Beckett think.

- I think I just – started Beckett but didn't continue.

- What?

Beckett's eyes have filled with tears.

- I don't think I can handle with this alone – and started to cry.

Castle slowly walked to her and hugged the detective.

- You're not alone, Kate.

They didn't move. It was just a minute. It wasn't too much time but for Kate it meant everything.

- You okay? – asked Castle.

- I'll be. As soon as we catch the bastard who did this.

- We will.

- Katie! – Jim Beckett stepped in and went to her daughter.

Castle could see his happiness. As he looked at her, as he took her hand. As he talked to her. He felt the same with Alexis. He just hoped that he won't get in a situation like this with her.

* * *

><p>It was almost noun. Ryan and Esposito were in the precint. Ryan looked through some case files.<p>

- The CSI's didn't find anything on the crime scene. No cases, no gun, no witness, no suspect. – said Javier the fact what they've already known.

- Thanks, Einstein. Tell me what I don't know.

- Okay, I just said.

- It's been almost three days and we don't know too much.

- That's not true. We just have some questions.

- Some? – Ryan raised an eyebrow – well, let's see. Dr. Murray said that Coonan could have killed Beckett's mother with one single stab. Why did he stab more than once?

- The doc also said that he stabbed to obscure his expertness. Dick Coonan was a professional hitman.

- Hal Lockwood was it, too. And now they're both dead. Somehow we can track them down -Ryan stopped when an idea came through his mind.

- What are you thinking?

- I think we should talk with Joe Pulgatti once more. Maybe he know something else.

- Beckett has already interrogated him.

- Maybe he didn't tell her everything he knows.

- Why?

- I don't know. Come one, man. Just a little talking.

Esposito just watched him for a second.

- I'm driving.

* * *

><p>The prison was dark and desolate. Most of the people never think that someday they can end up there. For an ordinary person the prison means the hell. For an inmate it means the same but in another way. For a cop it symbolizes the success of the work. For Ryan and Esposito it maybe means the end of a cold case.<p>

Joe Pulgatti didn't change. He wore the same prison clothes and lived his life the same, too.

- Joe Pulgatti – thought Ryan as the jailer brought him in. Pulgatti came closer and sat down in front of the detectives.

- What can I do for you?

- I'm Detective Ryan. My partner is Detective Esposito. We want to talk about Bob Armen.

Pulgatti's look changed in a minute.

- You're working with Detective Beckett, aren't you?

- Yes we are.

- Where did you left her? – asked Pulgatti.

- She is in a hospital.

- What? But is she okay?

- No, she's not.

- What happened?

- She got shot because of the events in 1992.

Pulgatti closed his eyes. He sighed.

- Listen, Joe. We know that you didn't kill Bob Armen. But we have to know everything you know about that night.

- I already told everything to Beckett. I swear.

- Are you absolutely sure about this? – asked Ryan and he finally got what he wanted. Pulgatti seemed hesistated.

- Pulgatti, I know you know something else. Was there anyone else in that alley?

- No.

- Come on, Pulgatti. You gotta talk.

Pulgatti took a deep breath.

- What are you afraid of?

- Nothing.

- Then what?

Esposito was about to lost his temper when Pulgatti started to talk.

- OK. A few days ago a guy wanted to talk about this case, just like you. He said that he has evidence, know everything what happened and maybe he can get me out.

- What does he look like?

- He was black, maybe in his 50s. He looked like a cop.

Ryan looked at Esposito. They both knew that they guy was Montogmery.

- What else did he say?

- Um… not much. But when he left he said that he's sorry.

- That's all?

- Yes.

- Okay, call me if you have some more informations – Ryan gave him his call card.

Esposito stood up but Pulgatti made him wait.

- Detective Beckett… Is she gonna make it?

- We don't know yet but she is strong.

- Great.

Esposito nodded and left with Ryan.

On their way to the car they were talking about Pulgatti's confession.

- Montgomery had evidence about Armen's case. Maybe that can lead us to Johanna Beckett's killer.

- Yeah, but where is that evidence?

- Maybe in Montgomery's house. I think – their conversation has ended when Ryan's cell started to ring.

- Ryan?

_- Hey, it's Lanie. I just wanted you to know that Kate has woken up._

- Are you serious?

_- Yes but she is a quite upset. Tell me you found something._

- Actually we did. We're on our way.

Ryan hung up.

- So?

- Beckett is awake.

- Thank God. Okay, let's head to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Since Jim Beckett have seen that her daughter got shot, he didn't even think about anything else. He was with her day and night. And he was suprised that Castle didn't leave her side, either. Jim could see their relationship with fresh and clear eyes.<p>

- Jim – he heard Castle's voice behind him.

- Hey, Rick. How is Katie?

- You know her. She wants to go home and even more she wants to work.

- Great, that means that she's okay. Nothing can keep her from work. I think she took this after her mother.

Castle smiled as Jim Beckett made his way back to Kate's room. When they reached it Castle saw Ryan and Esposito and waved over them.

- Hey, how is Beckett? – asked Esposito.

- She's good. She's asking about the case all day.

- Well, we have some answers.

They all went into the room.

- Hi, guys. Do I need to worry because you're all here?

- No – they said.

- Good. Then?

- We found something – started Ryan – we went to the prison and interrogated Pulgatti once more. He said that Montgomery visited him and told him that he has evidence.

- Evidence? About my mother's case?

- We don't know yet. But I think yes because Montgomery told him maybe he can get him out of prison.

- That's gotta be something big. Can solve the whole case.

- Now we have to find it.

- Any idea where is it?

- Montgomery's apartment?

- I don't think so. It's too important. There's gotta be a place where he could easily hide it.

- I agree. What about a safe?

- Ryan, Esposito. I know this is hard but you have to go to the captain's.

- No problem.

- Dad, I'd like you to go to my apartment and bring me all the case files what you can find. Castle, would you help him? You know the case.

- Of course.

- Thank you. Okay, let's get them.


	4. With All My Heart

„_I know I don't want to see you throw your life away."_

Detective Kate Beckett has always worked for the justice. She wanted to help those who lost someone as she did. She knew exactly how can that hurt. Mourning. The hardest thing in the world to let somebody go

As she laid in her hospital bed, Kate could hear the Captain's voice.

„_- We speak for the dead. That's the job._ _We are all they've got once the wicked rob them of their voices. We owe them that…"_

She didn't lie to Castle. Captain Montgomery made her the cop who she is now.

It was just so hard to let him go. Not because of her mother's case but their years in the 12th.

Roy was her mentor but not just that. He was her friend, too. Beckett looked at him in a way she looked at her father. Because he was like a father. A person who is always stands with you. A person who makes you better. A person… Someone who is always be there when you need it.

The knock on the door cut her train of thought.

- Come in.

A familiar face showed up who undoubtly suprised Beckett.

- Tom?

Detective Tom Demming was standing beside the door.

- Hey, Kate.

- Wow – said Kate – I didn't expect to see you here.

- Well, I heard what happened on Captain Montgomery's funeral. By the way, I'm sorry for your loss.

- Thank you.

- And how are you?

- Better. Getting shot is not the best free time programme but I'm good.

- Great, I'm happy to hear that.

Embarrassing silence settled down on them. Their relationship ended not in a very good way so both of them felt a little uneasy.

- And um… - started finally Demming – does Castle still works with you?

- Uh, yes, he does.

- I see -Tom didn't feel happy to hear this and Beckett knew that.

- And what about you? How are you nowadays? – asked Kate.

- I'm fine. Yeah, I'm good.

- Great.

Silence again. It was just an odd situation because they didn't talk for a year.

- And do you know anything about the shooter?

- Not yet but we're working on it.

- Can I help?

- Are you serious?

- Yes, why? – asked Demming.

- It's just… this case is different from the others. More dangerous.

- That's not a problem.

- Then I would be grateful…

- All right.

They looked at each other, Demming smiled at her.

- Where do we get started?

Ryan and Esposito drove to the Captain's house. His family was at home.

Ryan knocked on the door and Evelyn Montgomery came to open it.

- Kevin, Javier. It's good to see you. Come in.

- Thank you – the detectives went in.

- Can I give you soemthing? A coffee.

- Nothing, thank you.

Evelyn Montgomery seemed relaxed but both Ryan and Esposito knew that's just the surface.

- What can I do for you?

- We would like to look over some files about… - Ryan didn't continue.

- It's okay. Go ahead, do what you have to do.

- Thank you, Evelyn.

Kevin and Javier made their way to Roy's office.

- It's weird, isn't it? Last week he talked about retiring. And now…

- I know, bro. Let's finish with this quickly.

Ryan went to the desk.

- What do you think? Can we catch the guy this time?

- We have to. If we can't solve this then Captain Montgomery died for nothing.

- We can't let that happen. Okay, I go talk to Evelyn, stay here, keep looking – said Ryan.

Javier nodded and Ryan left the room.

- Evelyn – Montgomery's wife sat on the couch with a photo in her hand.

- Roy and I planned our future. Our daughter's life, their husband and kids. Now I have to do everything alone, without him.. Kevin, I respect you and Javier and Kate but my husband, my Roy is dead. You have to tell me that his death wasn't purposeless. He didn't die vainly. Tell me this, Kevin.

- He died for something that is bigger than anything else.

- And what is that?

- Justice.

Evelyn Montgomery closed her eyes.

- I know it's not the best time but…

- Just ask, Go ahead.

- Did Roy has a safe or something like that?

- Yes, he has a safe behind his honours.

- Do you know the code?

- Yeah.

Ryan made his way back to the office, Evelyn followed him.

- Right here – Ryan got off the Captain's award and found the safe.

- The code?

- 08111979.

Ryan typed the code and safe opened.

- Okay, that's suprising – said Javier when he saw nothing. There was nothing inside it.

- I don't understand. I've always thought that Roy has something very important when he bought this – said Evelyn.

- Maybe there was something important but it's not here by now.

- But what? The evidence?

- Not impossible.

- Here's the question. Where is it?

- No idea. But we gotta find it.

It was late afternoon. Castle and Jim Beckett arrived at Kate's apartment. The increasing temperature made the weather warmer but not very hot.

Kate's place was untouched. The case files on the table made Jim Beckett to think that her daughter's life was this case. And her only pupose to solve it.

- I didn't think that Katie is so deep in this.

- She is – replied Castle while he looked through some files. Beckett took some steps and saw something. Made his way to there.

- What's this, Rick? – and he pointed at the wall.

- Just open it.

Beckett did as Castle said and came across with Beckett's murder board.

- Oh, my God.

- Inredible, huh? She started it a year ago. You find everything we know about the caseon that board.

- Unbelievable – Jim just stared at board.

- You know, this case means everything to Kate. A lot more than anything else.

- I know but this is just too much for her – sighed Jim and then said something what suprised Castle – I'm glad that she is working on this with you. She has someone who understands her and stays with her when she needs help.

- I just don't want her to be alone in this. Or in anything else.

- Your relationship is unique, Rick.

- You think?

- Oh, yes. I'm sure. When you are with her you changes. And she changes as well when you are in sight.

- I didn't recognize that.

- Oh, I think you did. Come on, Rick. As you look at her and she looks back. Seems you are in a different world. I felt the same with Johanna – said Jim with a smile.

- You love her.

- With all my heart.


End file.
